Not Meant To Be Understood
by Katearah
Summary: Naruto being subtle. Sakura hyperventilating. Tsunade without her sake. What more do you need? NaruSaku. Oneshot.


**Not Meant To Be Understood**

**Disclaimer: **(blinks) (looks behind her at hovering lawyers) (sighs) Nope, not mine.  
**Pairing: **NarutoSakura  
**Warning:** Tsunade without her sake.  
**Plea: **My first Naruto fanfic. Be gentle.

* * *

There are some things that aren't made to be understood. Things destined to confuse you, things that wrap around your mind and taunt you with their knowledge. Knowledge that you don't have. You try to pick them apart, to look inside them and see what makes them tick… all you are left with are broken pieces of a clock that you can never seem to put back together again… Not even with all the Kings horses and all the Kings men.

* * *

Sakura frowned as she looked over at her smiling teammate. 

"Naruto?" she asked softly.

He turned to her with a familiar grinning face, eyes glinting with the same light they always had, and always would.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto… why do you still love me?" she questioned, strange urgency within her voice. It made her question sound more like a plea.

Naruto kept grinning as he once again faced the rest of the park.

"Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan, isn't she?" he asked suddenly.

Sakura blinked at the (supposedly) change of topic.

"Well of _course _I'm Sakura, Naruto. Who else would I be? And your avoiding the question, you jerk. _WHY. DO. YOU. STILL. LOVE. ME_!" she snarled slowly, her voice becoming heated with frustration and a small (though she would NEVER admit to it) bit of fear. _What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if _that's_ why he didn't answer? What if he's found somebody else…What if she's his girlfriend, and he hasn't even told me! Why that inconsiderate, conceiving, lets-lead-Sakura-chan-on-for-laughs, total, conniving… _Prick!

Naruto blinked as he looked at his fuming teammate. _Geeze, what'd I do to get her mad _now?

"But… Sakura-chan… I did answer your question. Really. Why are getting so mad for, huh?"

Sakura took in a breath to calm herself... and then took in another, and another, and another… Until she began hyperventilating.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? What's wrong? Your not having an asthma attack, are you? Oh God, that's what it is, isn't it? Sakura-chan, what do I do, what do I do?" Naruto jumped up from the bench in total panic, conveniently forgetting that Sakura had never had asthma in her life. "Don't leave me Sakura-chan, please, I don't know what I'd do without you! _Sakura-chan_! God, what do I DO! Tsunade, that's what I'll do, I'll take you to Tsunade! She'll know what to do. Hold on Sakura-chan!" Scooping the sweatdropping-breathing-normaly-now (not that Naruto noticed) Sakura into his arms, Naruto took off at inhuman speeds for Tsunade's office.

* * *

Tsunade was _not _having a good day. First she had received word that, because of a storm, three nin weren't going to be able to come back at the scheduled time. Which meant that she would have to move their next mission down a few days to make up for the rest time they were currently cutting up to. Next she had come into her office this morning to find a large mountain of entirely _new _paperwork cluttering up her desk. Her horrified questioning of Shizune revealed that the paperwork had been turned in by a returning group of delegates sent to the Sand. It also revealed that it ALL needed to be completed by the end of this week so that it could be sent back to Sand with the nin that had accompanied the original group to Konoha. It was now Thursday. Then she was informed that those same nin were waiting outside of her office waiting to be greeted and appointed rooms, and had been for some time. Worst of all, not only was she out of sake, but all the stores, bars, and stands were out of it as well. How this was possible was anyone's guess. 

As stated before, Tsunade was having a _very _bad day. After greeting and settling the un-happy nin, she had dove into the pit of hell (a.k.a. paperwork) and told Shizune not to interfere even if Kami himself came down and requested a word with her. And that if she was, Shizune would be assigned to a mission that put her alone and in close quarters with Gai for a week. She hadn't heard a peep from anyone or anything since.

That is, until an orange-pink-and-blond blur swept into the room, scattering the carefully arranged hell, ahem, paperwork.

"Na-ru-to!"

A wise, hell, even sane, man would have turned tail and fled at the sight of the literally fire-breathing Tsunade. But Naruto had never been able to be accused of being wise _or _sane, and he proved that fact now.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, you've got to take care of Sakura-chan! She's, she's, she's…" he paused as he looked down at the glaring, perfectly fine if incredibly embarrassed, Sakura.

"She's what? Sakura are you alright?" Tsunade asked, concern for her apprentice temporarily taking over her anger. Tsunade had learned long ago that even if someone _looked _fine, that didn't necessarily mean that person was.

Sakura's face turned a color deeper than her hair.

"I-I'm fine, T-Tsunade-sensei. I was just, um, practicing the breathing technique you taught me, and I, uh, went a little overboard with it. I'm so, so sorry that Naruto dragged me here and interrupted your work. Gomen." She stuttered out embarrassingly.

Tsunade closed her eyes.

"Brat, I'm just as concerned about Sakura's welfare as you are, but you dragged her here, interrupting me while I was working, _and_ destroying the neat order of my VERY IMPORTANT PAPERWORK BECAUSE SAKURA WAS HYPREVENTILATING! **NARUTO**!"

Naruto may not have been wise, but he wasn't as stupid as everyone accused him of being, either. He quickly jumped out the window, Sakura still encased within his arms.

"Damn, Tsunade-baa-chan was moody today. I wonder if it's her time of the month." he said, supporting Sakura with one hand while he used the other to rub the back of his head.

He barely managed to dodge the flames that cascaded out the window he had just jumped from, which were accompanied with a roar of, "I HEARD THAT!"

Muttering could be heard from the window. "Accuse me of PMSing, will he? A mission with Gai is too merciful, oh yes it is, I have to make it worse, much worse, I have to make sure he _really_ suffers… Mwahahahahahahahaha…" (A/N: Such is Tsunade without her sake.)

A sweatdropping Naruto with a likewise sweatdropping Sakura _still _in his arms edged away from the window until he could no longer hear the insane laughter.

"Damn," he said again, once he was sure Tsunade couldn't hear him, "forget PMS. I think the old crone's finally lost it."

Sakura smacked the back of his head. "Naruto, be respectful. Tsunade looked like she was really busy, and you should know better than to just barge in on her like that!"

Naruto hung his head, then blinked as aforementioned head hit something soft. He gulped as he realized what that soft thing (things) was.

"Gahhhhh!" he shouted, dropping Sakura unceremoniously unto the ground. Probably a smart thing to do since she looked ready to beat him into said ground.

"Sakura-chan, I'm-so-sorry, it-was-an-accident, I-I-I-I-" using his faster-than-light speed for the second time that day, Naruto ran for his life as a screaming demon-Sakura ran after him.

* * *

You know, Naruto never answered my question that day. Or maybe he did. I'm not sure. But whichever one it is, I think I understand now. Naruto's love for me… It's one of those things not meant to be understood. Just like mine for him.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: This fic, like all my others, is still crap, but I think it's my favorite piece of all. I love the NaruSaku pairing. It just seems… meant to be. I mean, Naruto has loved Sakura since young, and Sakura needs someone like Naruto to look after her. At least mentally, since she's strong enough physically to look after herself. And yes, Naruto and Sakura DO love each other in this fic, if the blatant hints weren't enough for you. As for those that did like this fic, reviewing will only make me want to write more. 


End file.
